


eight-legged surprises

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Spiders, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton meets Virgil's pet.





	eight-legged surprises

"Are you sure?" Virgil asks, eyes soft in concern as he looks at his boyfriend. "You don't have to meet her, you know. I know you're scared of spiders, Pat."

Patton takes a deep breath before he nods firmly.

"I am," he says. "But Arachne is important to you. I want to at least _meet_ her."

"Well..." Virgil trails off doubtfully. "Okay," he says, and holds the door to his bedroom open. Purple fairy lights twinkle invitingly as Patton steps inside. Virgil leaves the door open, ensuring Patton can leave without having to fumble for the doorknob.

As always, the spider curtains make him stiffen, but he swallows his fear away, following Virgil to the back of his room. An enormous tank takes up the top of his dresser.

"Hey, darling," Virgil says soothingly, lifting the lid off. "I've brought someone for you to meet. He's scared of spiders, though, so be gentle, would you?" He carefully lifts his pet spider up, letting her cling to his fingers. Patton watches with queasy fascination, his heart pounding like a triphammer in his chest.

"She- she's pretty," he ventures to say, his throat dry. Virgil strokes her back with one delicate finger and smiles.

"She is and she knows it," he says with a light laugh. "Are you- are you okay?" 

"Yeah," Patton says, swallowing. "As long as you stay over there."

"I can do that," Virgil says and nods. "Arachne doesn't mind, do you?" He pets her again and Patton swears that she moves into the touch. The movement reminds him a bit of a needy cat or dog, and he squeaks a laugh.

"She loves it when I pet her," Virgil tells him. "And give her treats. Since we're in the mind palace and not in the real world, I can give her anything I want. She couldn't have a lot of her faves in the real world." Virgil grins. "Like cotton candy."

Patton stares, his fear forgotten in light of this new information.

"She likes _cotton candy_?" He asks. Virgil laughs and nods.

"Only the pink kind," Virgil informs him. "The blue is inferior apparently."

Without realizing it, Patton's feet have carried him forward and now he rocks back and forth on his toes, only a foot or so away from Virgil and Arachne.

"Are you good?" Virgil asks in surprise. 

"Yeah," Patton says. He's shocked to realize it's the truth. "I don't think that I can pet her or anything, not yet, but this is... This is okay."

"Good," Virgil breathes. Arachne climbs up Virgil's arm, perching on his shoulder. "All right, pretty girl," Virgil says, lifting her gently and placing her back in her tank. "I'll be back later and you can be out then."

"You let her out?" Patton asks. Virgil nods as he sets the lid over her tank and starts to lead Patton out of the room.

"Most of the time," he says. "It's her room as much as mine, but when I know someone else is gonna come here, I put her back. She doesn't mind. She goes in there by herself sometimes."

"Oh," Patton says. He doesn't even flinch at the spider curtains as Virgil holds his hand, pulling him out the door and down the hallway. "Where are we going?"

"If no one else is hogging it, the couch," Virgil says. "You need snuggles."

Well, Patton can't argue with _that_.

No one's in the living room, although Patton can hear muffled singing coming from Roman's room, and Virgil flops down on the sofa with a sigh, Patton following soon behind him.

"Thank you for showing me Arachne," Patton says after a pause. "I know she means a lot to you."

"Thank _you_," Virgil says. "I mean- you're arachnophobic and you still-" He looks down at his hands.

"I wanted to," Patton says, nuzzling his boyfriend. "For you."

The blush spreading across Virgil's face could rival a sunrise.


End file.
